wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go! (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures & Behind the Scenes GoSantaGo!StudioSet.jpg|Studio set WigglyLoungeRoomBackdropinBlueWalls.jpg|The Wiggly Lounge room backdrop in blue walls LaurenHannafordandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lauren and Caterina CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Curoo Curoo" CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody, I Have a Question!" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question" TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Group RingaDingaDingDong!-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" File:RingaDingaDingDong!2013Promo2.png|The Wiggly Group File:GoSantaGo!(video)Promo10.png|The Wiggles and Captain WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags eating bone ChristmasPicnic-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" DorothyandAlexandra.jpg|Dorothy and Alexandra WagsandEmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags and Emma Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in hula skirts File:Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYaPromo3.png|The Wiggles in hula skirts Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" File:GoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture WeThreeElves-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves WeThreeElves-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We Three Elves" WeThreeElves-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves File:WeThreeElvesPromo4.png|The three elves Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On" Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mrs. Claus Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture3.jpg|The three elves drinking tea File:JayistheChampionChristmasWrapperPromo.png|"Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise)" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus in hula skirts PaulFieldandPaulRogers.jpg|Paul Field and Paul Rogers as the rabbits HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina and Nick the reindeer HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" File:HereCometheReindeer2013Promo3.png|The Wiggles, Santa, Mrs. C. and his reindeer File:GoSantaGo!(video)Promo11.png|Mrs. Claus and Santa GoSantaGo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Christmas Bow" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Emma Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma wearing Christmas bow Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Simon singing DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-BehindtheScenes2013Picture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglyPerformers.jpg|The Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Lauren and Nick DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" LachyandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Lachy and Emma DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers LaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lauren Hannaford NickHutchinsoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Nick Hutchinson SimonandLaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Nick juggling oranges DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture12.jpg|The Other Wiggles DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture14.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin Cummins DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Simon juggling DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture3.jpg|The New Wiggles DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy and a Christmas tree DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony and Captain DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture11.jpg|Dorothy and Connor TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Holy City (Jerusalem)" TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers SilentNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Nativity Play SilentNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Christmas Ballerina SilentNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing SilentNight-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Emma EmmaandEdwardAlexander.jpg|Emma and Edward Alexander SilentNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture8.jpg|The Nativity Scene SilentNight-2013PromoPicture9.jpg|The Nativity Scene SilentNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma and Alexandra UntoUs,ThisHolyNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Unto Us, This Holy Night" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia, Teddy and Connor UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Nativity Scene UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Mary, Joseph, Jesus and a angel File:UntoUs,ThisHolyNight2013Promo6.png|Lucia, Teddy and Connor File:UntoUs,ThisHolyNight2013Promo7.png|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" JosephFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Joseph Field BrianStone.jpg|Brian Stone GoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GoSantaGo!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles packing up presents GoSantaGo!PromoPicture7.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus on sleigh GoSantaGo!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group LoteandEmosiTuqiri.jpg|Lote and Emosi Tuqiri JoelandRockReddy.jpg|Joel and Rock Reddy JayandIsabellaLaga'aia.jpg|Jay and Isabella Laga'aia JayandIsabellaLaga'aiainGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jay and Isabella GoSantaGo!NewspaperArticle.jpg|Newspaper article TheWigglesandCaptainStarlight.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Starlight Screenshots TheWigglesLogoinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry's title SantaClausandMrs.Claus'Titles.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus' titles TheKidElves'Titles.jpg|The kid elves' titles TheElves'Titles.jpg|The elves' titles GoSantaGo!titlecard.jpeg|Title card TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Lachy CurooCuroo-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon talking about Emma EmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma introducing "Curoo, Curoo" TheMaleWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Emma singing SimonSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Simon singing CurooCuroo-2013.jpg|"Curoo Curoo" LachyandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Lachy singing LachyasScientist.jpg|Lachy as a scientist SimonandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lachy Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Everybody, I Have a Question!" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!-NonLive.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question!" TheWigglesandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Lachy,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Dorothy TheReplacementWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar TheWigglesandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags WagsandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Emma TheNewAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry and Emma LachyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry Lachy,EmmaandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Henry TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony RingaDingaDingDong!-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!" Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Captain and Dorothy LachyandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy TheReplacementWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheNewWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheNewAwakeWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy Anthony,Lachy,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and The Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Simon,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandSimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Simon SimonandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Henry SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon as the bell RingaDingaDingDong!-2013.jpg|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!" SimonandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimonandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Emma DorothyandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheReplacementWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheNewWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013Prologue.jpeg|The Wiggles and Captain DoggyPawprintsTransition.jpeg|Doggy Pawprints Transition Wagsairdigglingbytree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing around the Christmas Tree" LachySingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Lachy singing Wagschewingonshoe.jpg|Wags chewing on a shoe WagsEatingChristmasPudding.jpg|Wags eating Christmas pudding Wags'legsbouncingaroundtree.jpg|Wags' legs WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013.jpg|Wags bouncing around Christmas Tree Wags'feetbouncing.jpg|Wags' feet bouncing Wagsmunchingonbone.jpg|Wags munching on a bone CaptainFeatherswordPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar TheOtherNewWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheReplacementWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Wags and Captain ChristmasPicnic-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Christmas Picnic" CaptainandSimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Simon ChristmasPicnic-2013.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" Simon,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Henry DorothyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry LachyandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Captain LachySleepinginGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy waking up LachySingingHula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|Lachy singing Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-Prologue.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" SimonSingingHula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles hula dancing AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele CaptainFeatherswordonPirateTelephone.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pirate telephone HenryonShellophone-GoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry on shellophone EmmaandBowPhone.jpg|Emma and her bow phone EmmaonBowPhone.jpg|Emma on bow phone DorothyonRosyPhone.jpg|Dorothy on rosy phone SimononBassVoicePhone.jpg|Simon on bass voice phone WagsonDoggyPhone-GoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags on doggy phone LachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy LachyonCellphone.jpg|Lachy on cellphone SantaClausandMrs.ClausonTelephone.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus on telephone Santa'sWorkshop-CartoonVersion.jpg|Santa's Workshop SantaClausandMrs.Claus.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus TheThreeElves.jpg|The Three Elves LotetheElf.jpg|Lote the Elf JoeltheElf.jpg|Joel the Elf JaytheElf.jpg|Jay the Elf TheWiggles,SantaClausandMrs.Claus.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus LachyandEmmainSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Lachy and Emma BertNewtonasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar Lachy'sInventionSong.jpg|"Lachy's Invention Song" WeThreeElves-Prologue.jpg|Lachy in scientist clothes TheAwakeWiggles,SantaandMrs.Claus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. C. WeThreeElves.jpg|"We Three Elves" LachyandtheThreeElves.jpg|Lachy and the three elves TheThreeElvesWheelbarrowingLachy.jpg|The three elves wheelbarrow Lachy TheWigglesandtheThreeElves.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves LachyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Lachy shrugging Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-Prologue.jpg|Santa suggesting to have tea Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Mrs. Claus Put The Kettle On" Mrs.ClausSinging.jpg|Mrs. Claus singing JayistheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.jpg|"OK everyone, join together. Let's wrap!" TheAwakeWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JayistheChampionChristmasWrapper.jpg|"Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper" EmmaandMrs.Claus.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Claus SimonandEmmainSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Emma SimonandAnthonyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Anthony EmmaandTheThreeElves.jpg|Emma and The Three Elves JayandEmma.jpg|Emma presenting the trophy to Jay JaytheElfandTrophy.jpg|Jay holding a trophy Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus in hula outfits Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise).jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise)" AnthonyandSantaClausPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Anthony and Santa playing ukuleles SimoninSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon GoSantaGo!-PackingUpPresents.jpg|The Awake Wiggles packing up the presents on Santa's sleigh EmmaandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma and Anthony LachyholdingCarrots.jpg|Lachy holding carrots Rabbits.jpg|The rabbits AwayinaManger-2013Prologue.jpg|Santa suggesting to sing "Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2013.jpg|"Away in a Manger" TheOtherWigglesattheNorthPole.jpg|The Other Wiggles HereCometheReindeer-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony presenting the reindeer HereComeTheReindeer-2013.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpeg|Caterina and Nic the reindeer SimonandLachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Lachy GoSantaGo-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa, Mrs. C and the reindeer SantaandMrs.Claus.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus Mrs.Claus.jpg|Mrs. Claus SimonattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon LachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Lachy EmmaattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma in Wiggly scarf and hat AnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony GoSantaGo-2013.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" SimonSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Simon singing SimonandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Anthony AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar LachySingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Lachy singing MountFuji.jpg|Mount Fuji EmmaSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Emma singing WigglehouseinTVSeries7.jpg|Wigglehouse MatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar WhatanAdventure.jpg|"What an Adventure" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandZamelinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Captain SimonandChristmasBow.jpg|Simon holding Christmas bow AnthonyandChristmasBow.jpg|Anthony holding his Christmas bow LachyandChristmasBow.jpg|Lachy holding his Christmas bow EmmaandChristmasBow.jpg|Emma and her Christmas bow Emma'sChristmasBow-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing bows CaptainandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Emma EmmaWearingChristmasBow.jpg|''"Uh, what bow should I wear today?"'' Emma'sChristmasBow.jpg|"Emma's Christmas Bow" SimonSingingEmma'sChristmasBow.jpg|Simon singing EmmaPlayingDrumsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma playing the drums EmmaPlayingGolf.jpg|Emma playing golf EmmaTwirlingRibbon.jpg|Emma twirling ribbon LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard SimonPlayingTambourineinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon playing tambourine BowonDrumset.jpg|Bow on drum-set DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" CaptainFeatherswordandTheWigglyPerformers.jpg|Captain and the Wiggly Performers SimonSingingDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|Simon singing Emma,CaterinaMeteandTasminCummins.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin TheOtherWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Other Wiggles Simon,LachyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" AnthonyandNickHutchinsoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Nick juggling oranges AnthonyJugglingOranges.jpg|Anthony juggling oranges DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandLuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DecoratetheTreewithDorothy2.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DorothyandAntonioField.jpg|Dorothy and Antonio LuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lucia EmmaSingingDecoratetheTreewithDorothy.jpg|Emma singing ConnorPaddickinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Connor PatrickMunozinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Patrick AnthonyPlayingDrumsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums AntonioFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Antonio DreamDestinations.jpg|Anthony talking about dreams EmmaSingingToronto.jpg|Emma singing "Toronto" LachySingingSanFrancisco.jpg|Lachy singing "San Francisco" CaptainFeatherswordSingingMoscow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Moscow" CaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-Prologue.jpg|Simon suggesting to sing "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" outside EmmaCallingSimononBowPhone.jpg|Emma calling Simon on her bow phone TheHolyCity(Jerusalem).jpg|"The Holy City (Jerusalem)" SimonSingingTheHolyCity(Jerusalem).jpg|Simon singing while calling Emma on his bass phone Emma,CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Emma, Captain and Zamel EmmaandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma and Anthony LachyandEmmaDancingWithCandyCaneSticks.jpg|Lachy and Emma dancing with candy cane sticks HereIAmPlaying.jpg|"Here I Am Playing" HereIAmDancing.jpg|"Here I Am Dancing" HereIAmTwirling.jpg|"Here I Am Twirling" HereIAmSinging.jpg|"Here I Am Singing" HereWeAreTogether.jpg|"Here We Are Together" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013Prologue.jpg|''"Henry the Octopus!"'' AnthonyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinClovelly.jpg|Captain and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2013Prologue2.jpg|''"That's octopulian for "Let's dance!"'' Henry'sChristmasDance-2013.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryinClovelly.jpg|Henry dancing SimonandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Simon and Emma MatonAcousticGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar SilentNight-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Silent Night" TheNativityPlayinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Nativity Play EdwardAlexander.jpg|Edward Alexander SilentNight-2013.jpg|"Silent Night" DorothyandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Emma SimonSingingSilentNight.jpg|Simon singing IsabellaLanzainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Isabella MariaandLuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maria and Lucia TheWigglesinNativityPlayRehearsal.jpg|The Wiggles in their own Nativity Play rehearsal UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Unto Us, This Holy Night" TheMaleWigglesasThreeWiseMen.jpg|The Male Wiggles as three wise men JessicaKellerinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Jessica the Angel UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" LuciaFieldandPatrickMunoz.jpg|Lucia as Mary and Patrick as Joseph LachySingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Lachy singing AntonioFieldasWiseMan.jpg|Antonio the Wise Man MariaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maria the shepherd UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013-2.jpg|The Nativity Play LachySingingAcapella.jpg|Lachy singing a-capella TheWigglesSingingAcapella.jpg|The Wiggles singing a-capella HaveaMerryChristmas,Everyone.jpg|"Have a Merry Christmas, Everyone" BertNewtoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Bert Newton BertandPattiNewton.jpg|Bert and Patti Newton TheWiggles,BertandPattiNewton.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton Anthony,BertandPattiNewton.jpg|Anthony, Bert and Patti GoSantaGo!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton waving Anthony'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Lachy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's title in end credits Simon'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's title in end credits Emma'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Emma's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Wags'VoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits Henry'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits SpecialGuests.jpg|Special Guests SantaClausandMrs.Claus'TitlesinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus' titles in end credits JaytheElf'sTitle.jpg|Jay the Elf's title JoeltheElf'sTitle.jpg|Joel the Elf's title LotetheElf'sTitle.jpg|Lote the Elf's title GoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits GoSantaGo!MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits GoSantaGo!MusicianCredits2.jpg|More Musician Credits GoSantaGo!SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits GoSantaGo!SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Jeff's name GoSantaGo!SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names TheWigglesTeam.jpg|The Wiggles Team credits with Murray's name IMG_9360.jpg|Endboard Bonus Song: Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-GoSantaGoBonusClipSongTitle.jpg|Title card MichaelFinnegan.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" EmmaSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Emma singing MichaelFinneganDancing.jpg|Michael Finnegan Irish dancing MichaelFinneganSad.jpg|Michael Finnegan sad SimonSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheReplacementWigglesandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan Simon,EmmaandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon, Emma and Michael Finnegan UnitedStatesCapitol.jpg|The United States Capitol DVD Packaging File:GoSantaGo!-DVDCover.jpg|Full Cover WP_20151029_037.jpg|AUS Disc File:GoSantaGo!DVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:GoSantaGo!DVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:GoSantaGo!DVDsongcredits.png|The song credits 7260F533-C50B-4E5C-AC2D-66072EC63905.jpeg|Page 2 85ECBC35-41BE-4BC7-9537-AD407B05AB01.jpeg|Page 3 GoSantaGoAUSDVDReprint.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) 1084BC6E-9A7E-45A6-8BFB-DA7794EFE380.jpeg|Back cover GSG-NCircle.jpg|2014 North American Cover (NCircle Ent.) GSG-NCircleInside.jpg|Inside cover GSG-NCircleDisc.jpg|Disc 51LAhLD5idL.jpg|2017 North American Cover (Kino Lorber) IMG_2725.jpg|Back cover IMG_2726.jpg|Inside and disc GoSantaGo!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Gallery AUS DVD IMG_4575.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4577.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) GoSantaGo!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Go Santa Go) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (Music: Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Music: Everybody, I Have a Question) GoSantaGo!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: Curoo Curoo) GoSantaGo!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) US 2014 DVD NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2013).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png File:WiggleHouseTrailer.png MiketheKnightTrailer.png GoSantaGo!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Go Santa Go) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (Music: Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Music: Everybody, I Have a Question) GoSantaGo!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: Everybody, I Have a Question) GoSantaGo!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (None) NCircleClosingScreen(2014).png ApplesandBananas-TitleScreen.jpg Octonauts-NowAvailableonDVDTrailer.png DinoDanTrek'sAdventuresTrailer.png TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png SidtheScienceKidWhatisaRainbow?titlecard.jpeg SidtheScienceKidWhatisaRainbow?Trailer.jpeg US 2017 DVD File:KinoLorberWarningScreen.jpeg File:KinoLorberLogo.jpeg GoSantaGo!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Go Santa Go) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (Music: Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!) GoSantaGo!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Music: Everybody, I Have a Question) GoSantaGo!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: Curoo Curoo) GoSantaGo!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2013